The objective of this project is the elucidation of stereospecificity of enzymatic catalysis in the biosynthesis and metabolism of amino acids and other important biological intermediates, with particular emphasis on enzymic recognition of prochiral centers. Specific projects to be investigated include the following: 1. Stereospecificity of isoleucine metabolism to tiglic acid in plants and to polyoximic acid. 2. stereospecificity of the conversion of leucine to 4-methylproline during monamycin biosynthesis. 3. Stereospecificity of microbial degradation of camphor. 4. Stereochemistry of mandelonitrile biosynthesis in the millipede. 5. Stereochemistry of the proline reductase reaction. 6. Stereospecificity of the hydroxymethyltransferase reaction in hydroxymethylserine. 7. Stereochemistry of beta-alanine biosynthesis.